perigeantidefandomcom-20200214-history
Rothschild Institute of Psionics
The Rothschild Institute of Psionics, also known as the Rothschild Institute, the Institute, or occasionally RI by its attendees, is a small independent state built around the Institute itself, which serves as a training facility and place of education for psionics. Not everyone who attends or takes part in the Rothschild Institute is a psionic, but most are. Purpose The Rothschild Institute's outward goal is benevolent; it aims to train psionics so they can control the psychic energy they emit and provide them with education and practical skills. It also provides education for non-psionics in psionic-related science fields, such as psionic research or implant engineering, as well as providing nominal support for Class Z psionics who do not have a home to return to. Underneath that premise, the Rothschild Institute has ulterior motives of power and control as many other nations and world powers. All the psionic "attendees" are abducted into the Institute at a young age, trained for combat, and then legally belong to the Institute for the rest of their lives unless discharged. Government The Rothschild Institute is run by the Rothschild Council and the voting body. The Council is a board of senior members and the highest ranking division heads. Most positions can be held by either psionics or non-psionics, though they are primarily held by non-psionics. However, there are a few positions that can only be held by psionics. The Warden is the most visible government position, but not the sole leading power behind the Institute. The Institute is somewhat democratic, but they have a system akin to the electoral college--the "right to vote" is not a universal right given to all who belong to the Institute, and is expected to be earned. Thus, voting is extremely colored by bias, ulterior motive, and nepotism. Voting rights typically go hand in hand with rank, and these high ranking officials are theoretically meant to vote on behalf of those under them in their best interest. Seniority, if you served well in the system during your youth (and didn't fight it too hard), may also get you promoted to the voting class. Life Within the Institute Main Articles: Life Within The Institute, Institute Ranks Since the Institute straddles the line between country and military academy, life in Institute territory means a very authoritarian enviornment with few (but not no) personal freedoms. Residents/members are expected to follow protocol and orders and have duties to fulfill. The majority of psionics are in the Institute's equivalent to the military, though they are more likely to see combat as mercenaries, body guards, police officers, etc than they are as your typical foot soldier, so the Institute prefers to use other terminology and dance around the fact that they're just as much a military training program as they are a place for psionics to learn basic skills and prepare for employment. Relations and Reputation The Rothschild Institute is widely revered and feared. They are mostly revered within Verdamt due to their debatably mutually beneficial relationship, and feared elsewhere for the immense power they wield and their child abducting tendencies (which have long since been normalized in Verdamt). Outside of Verdamt, their public image is much more sinister. Although it makes its share of enemies, almost no one has attempted to declare war on the Rothschild Institute due to the amount of power it wields and its political assertion that it is an anational place of learning rather than country, state, or nation with political thoughts and desires of its own. They also claim to have never been to war, despite the fact they have no qualms selling their mercenaries to warring armies. Location Institute territory is located in north Tartra. The climate is much cooler and greener than the more southern regions of Tartra where Verdamt is located. History Main article: History of Psionics and the Institute It's long. Read the main article. Category:Organizations Category:Nations Category:Psionics Category:Rothschild Academy